World of John: The Movie
World of John: The Movie is a 1999 American computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the ABC and Nickelodeon's hit TV and the comic strip World of John. The film was directed by series creator Christian Nuñez, and it was produced by Paramount Pictures Corporation and co-produced with Nickelodeon Movies. It was directed by Christian Nuñez, Tim Hill, Daniel A. Baker, Richard Thompson and Ron Clements, Produced by Brad Diller, Written by Christian Nuñez, Music by Randy Newman and Editing by Niko Barun. The plot follows the John McRocket's newest enemy named CyberPingu (version of Pingu) he woking up and It is redirected to Hillville and destroy all te citizens, but John McRocket, Maria McRocket and Eduardo Lookburger needs to derrot the CyberPingu, but CyberPingu makes the Pingu army and in the game M.U.G.E.N Pingu is derroting all the characters and John needs to enter the game to derrot the Pingu and when you exit the game John attacks and kills all the Pingu army and kick the CyberPing out the world to save the Hillville. World of John Movie was premiered in the United States on Januray 6, 1999. The film was processed the 20th Century FOX Animation, the film was had the budget is $58 million nationwide, $746.8 million worldwide and the gross revenue is $500,425,634 millions. Tie-in promotions were made by 7-Eleven, the Cayman Islands, Burger King, which decorated some stores with 9-foot (2.7 m) John McRocket inflatable figures and also it made the World of John combo including the mega popcorns in the bucket, Pepsi cola, chocolate bars and the ice cream released for the movie theatres. The film was a box-office success. The film was spawned the sequel called'' World of John: The Movie 2'' released in 2002. History TBA Voices TBA Production TBA Released Reception The film has received critical acclaim from critics upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 97% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 3.8/14. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, World of John: The Movie is another Columbia Studios winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Box office World of John: The Movie grossed approximately $500,425,634 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $500,425,634 millions in its United States theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $58 million. The film made $200,600,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $746.8 million during its opening and ranking second behind Titanic for the weekend. Awards TBA Home Media The film was released on DVD on July 13, 2000, in wide- and full-screen editions, by Paramount Home Entertainment. It contains an 18-minute featurette, The Absorbing Tale Behind World of John: The Movie, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew; a 15-minute featurette, Case of the Sponge "Bob", hosted by Jean-Michel Cousteau; a 20-minute animatic segment featuring scenes from the film with dialogue by the original artists, and the film's trailer. The film was released as a Blu-ray-plus-DVD combination pack on Januray 19, 2010. A VHS version was released on July 13, 2000; it was the final VHS animated film from Nickelodeon Movies. As a tie-in to the film's DVD release, 7-Eleven served a limited-edition John McRocket Slurpee in March 2005. It was re-released on Blu-ray on December 30, 2014 Sequels TBA Rating *US: PG *UK: U *Australia: PG *Canada: PG (Most areas) G (Some Areas) *Mexico: PG *Denmark: 7 *Finland: K-7 (until 2012), 7 (since 2012) *France: U *Germany: 6 *Greece: K *Hungary: 6 *Iceland: 7 *Indonesia: A *Ireland: PG *Japan: G *Malaysia: U *Maldives: PG, *Malta: PG *Netherlands: 6 *New Zealand: G *Norway: 7 *Philippines: G *Russia: *Sweden: 7 *Austria: 6 *Brazil: L *Chile: 6 *Colombia: 7 *France: U *Germany: 6 *Iceland: 7 *India: U *Italy: T *Israel: *Ukraine: *Qatar: International Distributor More international releases coming soon! Feel free to add some. Transcript Main To read the main transcript for the film, go here. Trailer transcripts To read the main transcript of the trailers for the film, go here. Video game A video game based on the film it was released for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, Game.com and Microsoft Windows. It was developed by Software Creations and published by FOX Interactive. Soundtrack Gallery Posters The World of John Movie Theatrical release poster.PNG|Theartical Release Poster The World of John Movie Tease poster.PNG|Teaser Poster Screenshots The World of John Movie screenshot.PNG Others The World of John Movie logo.PNG|Logo Category:World of John